honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
The Honor of the Queen
The Honor of the Queen is the second book of David Weber's series of novels and short stories chronicling the adventures of Honor Harrington. It was first published in late 1993. Timeframe: 1903 PD Summary : Right Woman, Wrong Place : It's hard to give a chance when the other side regards war as the necessary prelude to conquest, and a sneak attack as the best means to that end. That's why the Kingdom of Manticore needs allies against the so-called "Republic" of Haven-and the planet Grayson is just the right strategic place to make a very good ally indeed. But Her Majesty's Foreign Office had overlooked a "minor cultural difference" when they chose Honor Harrington to carry the flag: women on the planet Grayson are without rank or rights: Honor's presence is an intolerable affront to every male on the planet. : At first Honor doesn't take it personally; where she comes from gender discrimination is barely a historical memory, right up there in significance with fear of the left-handed. But in time such treatment she receives from the Graysonites does become wearing, and Honor would withdraw if she could-but Grayson's fratricidal sister planet attacks without warning and prevail, not just for Honor's honor, but for her sovereigns, for The Honor of the Queen. Where to Read * Baen Free Library * Amazon.com and other retailers * Your local library References Characters Adams | Hamish Alexander | Jason Alvarez | Amberson | Gustav Anderman | Jason Andrews | Androunaskis | Anthony | Antrim | Iris Babcock | Barbara Bancroft | Mark Brentworth | Walt Brentworth | Mercedes Brigham | Calgary | Rafael Cardones | Carstairs | Clausewitz | Howard Clinkscales | Raoul Courvosier | Cummings | Lucy Danvers | Isaiah Danville | Stephen DuMorne | Early | Fox | Ernest Franks | Leon Garret | Austin Grayson | Wendy Gwynn | Charles Hackamore | Julius Hanks | Horace Harkness | Alfred Harrington | Allison Harrington | Honor Harrington | Harris (Grayson) | Harris (Masada) | Mason Haskins | Henry | Susan Hibson | Higgins | Hill | Allen Hillyard | Reginald Houseman | Howard | Huggins | Hughes | Byron Hunter | Mai-ling Jackson | Jansen | Jesus | Joan of Arc | Killian | Jacob Lacy | Lady of the Lake | Anthony Langtry | Liggit | Long | James MacGuiness | Macomb | George Manning | Leonard Masterman | Wesley Matthews | Mayhew | Benjamin Mayhew IX | Elaine Mayhew | Jared Mayhew | Katherine Mayhew | Michael Mayhew | Oliver Mayhew | McFee | Alistair McKeon | Joyce Metzinger | Michaels | Montgomery | Fritz Montoya | Nimitz | O'Donnal | Matthew Perry | Oliver Perry | Phillips | Prestwick | Ellen Prevost | Tomas Ramirez | Rommel | Ronald Sands | Matthew Simonds | Thomas Simonds | Tobias Simonds | Maxwell Stromboli | Sun Tzu | Talon | Tanakov | Lao Than | Thayer | Thomas Theisman | Tompkins | Prescott Tremaine | Trotter | Alice Truman | James Valentine | Andreas Venizelos | Vlad the Impaler | Waters | James Webster | Wellington | Williams | Queen Elizabeth III | Wisner | Carolyn Wolcott | Anna Yanakov | Bernard Yanakov | Esther Yanakov | Hugh Yanakov | Rachel Yanakov | Janice Yountz | Alfredo Yu Starships [[GNS Ararat|GNS Ararat]] | [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]] | [[GNS Covington|GNS Covington]] | [[GNS David|GNS David]] | [[GNS Glory|GNS Glory]] | [[GNS Judah|GNS Judah]] | [[GNS Saul|GNS Saul]] | [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]] | [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless (CL-56)]] | [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless (CA-286)]] | [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] | [[HMMS Mandrake|HMMS Mandrake]] | [[HMS Reliant|HMS Reliant]] | [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]] | [[MNS Abraham|MNS Abraham]] | [[MNS Angel|MNS Angel]] | [[MNS Archangel|MNS Archangel]] | [[MNS Bancroft|MNS Bancroft]] | [[MNS Cherubim|MNS Cherubim]] | [[MNS David|MNS David]] | [[MNS Dominion|MNS Dominion]] | [[MNS Noah|MNS Noah]] | [[MNS Power|MNS Power]] | [[MNS Samson|MNS Samson]] | [[MNS Seraphim|MNS Seraphim]] | [[MNS Solomon|MNS Solomon]] | [[MNS Throne|MNS Throne]] | [[MNS Virtue|MNS Virtue]] | [[PNS Breslau|MNS Principality]] | [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]] | [[PNS Bastogne|PNS Bastogne]] | [[PNS Sultan|PNS Sultan]] Stations * HMSS Hephaestus * HMSS Vulcan * Orbital Four * Orbital Five * Orbital Six * Orbital Seven Planets * Basilisk * Earth * Grayson * Gryphon * Jupiter * Manticore * Masada * New Berlin * Nouveau Dijon * San Martin * Sphinx * Uriel Nations * Anderman Empire * Grayson * Masada * People's Republic of Haven * Silesian Confederacy * Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Biology bean | bird | celery | corn | dinosaur | dolphin | ferret | Neanderthal | potato | rabbit | Treecat Earth Battle of Lake Champlain | Bogota | Earth-Firsters | Earth's Western Hemisphere | English | Final Age of Western Imperialism | Harvard University | Idaho | Japan | Kingdom of England | Lake Champlain | Lake Erie | Napoleonic Era | Oriental | Pahlavi | Romanov | United States Grayson Blackbird | Chamber | Chancellor | Church of Humanity Unchained | Council of Elders (Grayson) | Grayson Command Central | Grayson Ministers | Grayson Space Navy | Grayson Traffic Control | Grayson Yard | Leader of the Church of Humanity Unchained | Protector | Protectorate Security Detachment | Office of Shipbuilding | Star of Grayson | Steadholder Mayhew | The Brotherhood of Maccabeus | Yeltsin's Star System People's Republic of Haven Basic Living Stipend | Dolist | Dolist Managers | Legislaturist | Mental Hygiene Police | Office of Naval Intelligence (RHN) | Operation Jericho | Republic of Haven Naval Academy | Special Operations Star Kingdom of Manticore Advanced Tactical Course | Bureau of Ships | Bureau of Weapons (RMN) | Cromarty government | Duchy of Cromarty | Earldom of White Haven | First Space Lord | Foreign Office | Harrington Clan | Home Fleet (Manticore) | Jane's | Jason Bay | Mannheim University | Manticoran Ministers | Manticore Cross | Manticore Liberal Party | Manticore Progressive Party | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Monarch's Thanks Medal | New Toscana | Prime Minister | Order of Gallantry | Parliament | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island Academy | The Royal Encyclopedia | Third Space Lord Technology Cryogenics | inertial compensator | orbital farm | Recon Drone | skimmer turbine | vacuum suit | Warshawski sail Other Anderman University | Army of Masada | Battle of Blackbird | Bible | brandy | Casca System | Chief Elder | cocoa | coffee | Cosmo's | Council of Elders | Country and Western | Coup de vitesse | Endicott System | First Battle of Basilisk | First Battle of Yeltsin's Star | First Grayson-Masadan War | | Grayson Civil War | Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet | Greens | Gross system product | Gunther Yard | Hancock System | Invasion of San Martin | Judo | Marine Corps of Masada | Morse Code | Navy of Masada | Neo-Luddites | On War | | peach cobbler | | Savate | Seaford System | Second Grayson-Masadan War | Ship's gym | Social Dysfunction Indicators | Sol System | Sternenkrieg | T'ai Chi | Tenets of War | Trevor's Star System | Category:Honorverse material